


Getting Back Together

by orphan_account



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: All Smut so if you are not into shitty smut I advise you to please not read, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So You are going to keep ignoring me until the day you die?", He asked Zero who froze in his steps.He turned to him furiously. "Yes, and guess who put me here?, leave me alone will you?", he told him with all accumulated bitterness."How many times do i have to apologise for that?", Jude asked softly."You want me to forgive you? fine, you are forgiven, can i go now?", resentment was what was controlling his lips so it wasn't a surprise when he spoke so harshly.Or Jude breaks up with Zero and tries to ask for forgiveness.





	1. Getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> The sole purpose of writing this is to practise writing Smut!  
> I do not own the characters and any mistakes found are totally mine.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

It's been almost a month and they are still not talking to each other. Jude had caused this situation that they are in today. If only he had the courage to face his demons and finally learn to appreciate himself and believe in Zero for once. His ex boyfriend walked past him in the court to head into the locker room after a tough and tiring game he just had but he followed him into the hallway.

"So You are going to keep ignoring me until the day you die?", He asked Zero who froze in his steps. 

He turned to him furiously. "Yes, and guess who put me here?, leave me alone will you?", he told him with all accumulated bitterness. 

"How many times do i have to apologise for that?", Jude asked softly. 

"You want me to forgive you? fine, you are forgiven, can i go now?", resentment was what was controlling his lips so it wasn't a surprise when he spoke so harshly. 

He walked a few steps but Jude got hold of his wrists. "I'm sorry, i did not know that it would come to this or... or that we would end up like this", Jude said with so much agony in his voice. 

Looking into his eyes he said. "What do you expect me to do? Pretend as if everything is okay when you basically threw me out of your life for no good reason at all? You were my everything Jude!, i changed and became somebody worthy of you, i bought us a fucking house, i gave you support in everything you did but you gave up, and now just like that you want everything to be fine?", he asked him feeling betrayed. 

Zero twisted his hand and freed himself, He wanted to hug him because he did love Jude and that's why it is so hard to forgive him, but his anger did not allow it, he was thinking of walking away but he was stopped.

"Hi Zero, What's up?", Lionel asked but clearly saw the awkwardness filling the air. 

"Hey", he answered while moving to kiss her cheek. "We were just having some closure", he circled his finger between him and Jude. "I needed that, because i am exclusively telling the both of you, that i'm flying to Boston for a couple of days or maybe months"

"What about the games? Your career?", Jude asked him really concerned. 

"That should not be your problem, i am not your responsibility", Zero responded harshly. 

"Zero he is your Boss and every player is his responsibility, so just answer the questions because i too need to know, And if he hadn't asked i was gonna". Lionel said. 

"If you asked i would have answered you politely in fact", Zero said to her but saw that she was starting to be pissed off by what he was ranting about so he composed himself. "I already talked to Pete and he said that him and Terence will manage and if any issues or problems come up he will immediately have me back, i am going to see Laura and her family", he said those last words so lowly but they heard it and that made Jude's heart ache because they had planned to visit Laura together but, he ruined everything. 

"When are you leaving exactly?", She asked curiously. 

"On Saturday"

Funny how you can take years to build something but ruin it within seconds. Jude had it all after he found Zero, Sure their relationship wasn't perfect but they tried to make it so and were contented with what they had.Jude helped Zero become Gideon and Zero thought he had helped Jude until he left him. 

Zero walked away and entered the locker room leaving Jude feeling guilty, annoyed, conflicted and crushed. He did not know what to do to make Zero forgive him. Lionel said something but he did not quite hear. "Huh?", he asked confused. 

"I said let's go home", She repeated herself. 

"What do i do Lionel?, he has been ignoring me like forever, i did the right thing did i?", Jude asked her still standing in the hallway. 

"I have been telling you since you broke up that what you did was stupid and absurd idiot!, He is hurt and you just can't expect him to be ok, Things don't work like that love!" Lionel gave him motherly advice like she always does while patting him in his back. 

"What if he stays there for months? What will i do? You know I'm okay with him being close even if he's mad at me?", Jude said with tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Lionel held his hands and dragged him to her car and they drove off to his house, The house that he once shared with Zero but when all was over, Zero decided to move out and Jude stayed in it not wanting to completely forget about him but he would never admit that. When they got there she took the keys, got out of the car and unlocked the main gate. She had been there a couple of times so she knew exactly what to do. 

The house was huge, decorated with green, white and yellow colours, You could call it a palace if you wished. There was a swimming pool which you could clearly see standing at the door. There was also a huge packing lot with nine different cars packed including the Porsche that Zero had gifted Jude. The grasses were well cut with flowers surrounding them. A basket pitch was located at the back of the house. The house had four bedrooms, six bathrooms and one master bedroom. 

The dining table was ten steps from the kitchen which was as huge as one of the bedrooms. The sitting room had seven sofas and coaches in total. The Tv set was hanged on the wall between two cupboards which contained books and other stuffs. Zero had worked for months to have such a brilliant dream house,They had moved in on Jude's birthday and they were so happy and excited but those were the days.

Lionel packed the car and and followed Jude who had already gotten into the house . She knew how much he was hurting but she also knew that it wasn't any different with Zero. She had grown to love and appreciate Zero and they had reached a position where she did not need to threaten him because she saw how much he selflessly loved Jude.

"You need to stop acting like this, Why don't you go and talk to him?", Lionel sympathetically told him. 

"He doesn't listen nor does he want to listen, he's hurt and i understand that, i cannot believe this is happening!", Jude said while heading to the fridge to grab a cold beer as Lionel sat on the coach. 

"You need to stop drinking and go talk to him", She told him. 

"He could be anywhere right now" 

"Oh darling!", Placing her hands on his shoulders. "That's why i have instagram, Do you want to find out where he is?", She asked him while he happily nodded. She took her phone out of her purse and launched the app and looked at Zero's feeds but there was nothing updated in the last one week not even the game he had won.."How is this possible?", She asked. 

"What?", Jude asked impatiently. 

"There's nothing", She replied still in shock. 

"I told you!, he doesn't want anything to do with me", Jude's heart hurt a little or maybe even more. 

"How is this even about you?", She asked sarcastically. 

"He knew that you would go through his profile and tell me everything that was happening with him professionally and personally"  
, Jude replied. 

"Listen", she hugged him as a form of consolation. "Go to his house, he is there", Lionel hell sure that Zero would be there. 

"What are you saying? how do you even know that?", Jude asked confused. 

"I just know it, where would he go without you? , he doesn't have friends and those that he has are in Boston, Just go, he is there!, I love you idiot", She said sipping the last drink on her glass.

Jude got up, kissed her on the forehead, went to his car,started the engine and drove off to his ex boyfriend's flat. When he got there, He didn't care where or how he packed his car. He greeted the guard and asked him if Zero was in and he got 'No' as an answer. But he knew that Zero had probably asked him to say so if somebody came looking for him especially if that somebody was him. Obviously the guard knew Jude because he had been there a couple of times in the past but he had to follow Zero's orders. 

So he ignored his answer and went to knock on his door. He rung the door bell but no one answered, He bunged on it but still there was no answer. "I know you are in there open the door we need to talk please Zero!" But even with all effort still the door remained closed. "Please babe, Gideon i beg you please open up!", he was frustrated and tries to be understanding at the same time. The knob of the door then twisted and he was happy for a moment only to be faced with an angry face. 

"What do you want?", Zero felt hurt saying that to him but he had no choice. 

"I..i..we..i need to talk to you, Aren't you going to let me in?", Jude asked nervously and Zero moved aside to let him in. Once he was inside, he saw pieces of pizza and bottles of beer on the floor but he did not say anything except.."I'm sorry"

"Didn't i already tell you that I've forgiven you?", Zero asked with no traces of jokes in his face but visible hurt. 

"Please stop punishing me like this, i was scared Zero!, I still am but i miss you and i love you", Tears were now starting to fill his face, he moved closer to him and reached out for his hands but Zero pushed him away. 

"Don't touch me!, you lost that right along time ago", Zero did not mean that though but he was mad and angry. 

"I have been apologising for what i did this whole time, Why are you like this?", Jude started to get furious. 

"And i repeat i-have-forgiven you!, leave my house please?", Zero motioned at the direction of the door and turned so he was facing away from him but Jude grabbed him from behind. 

"No", Jude said shaking his head. "I'm not leaving, i love you, i really do"

"Well i don't need your love now or ever", Zero said without fighting to free himself. 

"I did not mean what i said or did, I love you", Zero started to cry too although he had promised himself that he would never do that in front of him,but Jude continued hugging him tight while saying." I love you..I love you..I love you" Tears fell like the rains from both of their soaked eyes. 

"How could you do that to me?, you had no right", Zero was struggling to compose himself. 

Jude turned him so he was facing him and kissed him but Zero did not respond to the kiss. Jude did not give up and kept kissing him until he finally kissed him back.They tasted and sucked each other's tongues moaning with every action. Jude started to undress Zero who wore a black cardigan and underwear, while he wore his suit as usual, Jude first took off Zero's cargidan and moved his hands to his underwear while Zero took off his coat, dress shirt and finally his trouser.

"Lay down", Zero demanded as he stopped to catch a breath and he did as he was told, The floor was rough and cold but he did not care, He was happy that Zero wanted him as much as he did him. 

Zero bit his nippiles out of revenge, he bit his neck and shoulders, he moved slowly through his body leaving marks everywhere. They were completely naked and on the floor on top of each other. "I'm gonna go inside you", Zero said to Jude who nodded and said. 

"I want you inside me so bad,you have no idea but be gentle. I have not been with anyone ever since we bro-", Jude did not finish since Zero put his finger on his lips as a sign of shutting him up. 

"Me neither..., I hate that you are stuck in my mind and heart like this", Zero confessed honesty and put his dick inside him and that made Jude scream a little, he did not wait for Jude to settle and started thrusting hurriedly. 

"I..ughhr!..I told you to..to be gentle..You are..hurti..ng me fuck!", Jude kept saying when he was being moved up and down continuously but Zero did not care, he wanted to hurt him so bad. 

"Good,..Good..That's good at least you feel the pain i felt and still feel" With that said he thrusted even harder. And Jude though hurting found himself wanting to enjoying the torture. 

"Do...you...feel...relief.. by... hurting.. me? Oh fuck" Jude's eyes were now so red, the moans that once escaped his throat were now cries from both of them.Zero felt bad doing that to Jude and he couldn't help but cry along with him. Then Jude thought that he should enjoy it because after all it was the man he loved that was doing that to him so he changed the atmosphere at once. "Yes, Yes harder..harder", And Zero gave it to him even harder. "Yes just like that. With that Zero was the one moaning so heavily now. 

"You like that?", Zero asked as he moved Jude's legs up and continued thrusting. 

"I love you..So much", Jude said with eyes closed. "I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum"

"No you won't, I'm not done with you yet" ,The punishment that Jude got was a pleasure for Zero. 

"But i can't,you can't do this! i will die please!", Jude pleaded and was allowed to do so after Zero was done. 

When they had finished Zero laid on top of him not meeting his gaze. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Zero wanted to speak but he couldn't.

So Jude stretched his hands to Zero's head and lifted it up looking at him straight in the eyes. " I love you don't ever doubt that, I know I'm stupid,You always call me that so you obviously know too. He faked a smile."I was wrong to break us up because i thought i wasn't enough for you. You are _Bisexual_ , and i was afraid that you are gonna wake up one day and decide that you like women more than being with men or being with _Me_ , But i was wrong. These three weeks have been the worst days of my life because i realised how much i really need you and love you. I'm truly sorry babe please forgive me please!" 

"What hurt me the most is, you did not believe in my love for you, Did you not trust me that much? I had told you so many times that i would rather loose anything and everything in this world but not you and Laura, you did not understand that?", Zero finally managed to say hurting and aching. 

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again i promise",Jude apologized yet again and took his hand and kissed it.

"It better not because i won't be able to bear it nor will i be able to forgive you", Zero said but deep down he knew that he would forgive him for just about anything. "How did you know I was here?" 

"Lionel", Jude answered and Zero didn't need to ask further. "I love you", their lips would be swollen and red with all the kisses. 

"I love you too stupid", Zero answered and kissed him back. 

"We are fine now?", Jude asked cheerfully. 

"Would i say 'I love you' if we were not?, Zero teased him and Jude smiled genuinely this time. 

"I want to go with you to see Laura, i miss her", Jude said cautiously. 

"Actually she asked me to take you along or not go to her at all, so i was going to ask you to come even if we hadn't sort out our differences, I was still thinking about it", Zero confessed. 

"Then i should have waited stupid me", Jude jokingly said. 

"You can't stay away that long and you know it", Zero Kissed him again and again and again. 

"Yes you are right", Jude took a breath. "We checked your instagram but there were no recent uploads, why?", he kissed him even more not giving him a chance to talk. 

"What do i upload if you are not there?", Zero spoke when he broke the kiss. "Our pictures are what are on my uploads, i did not want our fans and the media to ask about us when i have no answer to give". 

"I wouldn't have any answer too", Jude honestly confessed with a smile spread on his face. 

Zero then danced his eyebrows. "We can upload one now", Jude smiled as Zero reached for his iphone on the sofa and took a picture of them all cuddled up naked. he edited it to black and white and uploaded. They were in agreement of checking the likes and comments later. "I love you", that came latter into Zero's mouth. 

"I know, and i love you too!", Jude replied and kissed him passionately.   
They probably went for round two with all the kisses they shared.They loved each other so much that they would always get back together no matter what.

☆FIN☆


	2. Moving back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write smut here since my other work doesn't have smut yet!
> 
> And this is a continuation of the first ficlet!
> 
> I miss Zero and Jude so much! :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos and bringing a smile to my face!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shitty and sexy piece of Zude!

"So would you like to shift your stuff to our house again?", Jude asked Zero when they were laying naked on the bed after hot and thrilling sex. 

"Are you asking me to move back?" Zero raised a skeptical eyebrow and took Jude so he was sitting on his laps. 

"I wasn't that clear?", Jude asked wrapping his legs on Zero's waist. 

"I was just making sure that i heard correctly", Zero said and started to kiss Jude on his chest. 

"We just had sex few minutes ago!", Jude said with some terrifying moans that Zero loved so much. 

"Made love baby", Zero corrected. 

"Right, but we did it minutes ago, can we no-" 

Zero bit Jude's left nipple as a reply. "Really?, i don't remember!", they both wanted more. 

"My ass won't function if you keep fucking it every minute", Jude managed to say in between the moaning. 

"Isn't it great?, i should be fucking you every second", Zero replied tossing Jude on the bed but his waist still wrapped with Jude's legs.

"I have to go to the office in thirty minut-",Jude tried to speak but Zero silenced him with his tongue on his mouth hopping that Jude would suck and he was not in anyway disappointed. 

"Can't you be absent today?", Zero asked when the had stopped to grasp some air. 

"This is going to end badl-", Again Zero pressed their lips together and they kissed like it was nobody's business. 

"You.. are.. so beau-tiful", Zero said while moaning hard. 

Zero started placing kisses in all the places he could reach on Jude's body, from his nipples, back to his neck and shoulders then down the length of his legs, his temples, his thighs, and all other places.

Jude's hand moved forward, searching for Zero's cock, once he found it he reached and grabbed it and that made Zero moan so loudly.

"Does that feel good?, You like that?", Jude asked grinning underneath him. 

"Yes,..like.. that.. so..much.", Zero said moaning and trying to compose himself. 

Jude kept rubbing Zero's cock while kissing his temples, sucking his Cheeks, biting his nipples. Zero grabbed Jude by the hair, lifted his head up and started biting every skin on his neck, He felt his pain but chose to ignore it in favor of eating him up. 

Jude then took the advantage and put his fingers inside him.

"Oh Ahh!, Jude you are killing me", Zero was loving whatever Jude was doing to him. "i.. can't... no...i can't", the next time he tried to speak tenderly he got nothing, because the words just weren't just coming out right. 

How can Zero find words anyways? When this Jude who nobody knows exist except him get to wreck his body like that. It was still surprising to him how the quiet and civilised Jude could turn to this carefree person who could suck the life out of him and importantly was so good in bed that Zero did not know how to explain.

Jude on the other hand was pleased when he heard his cries and moans, he felt like he owned the moment and more importantly, he loved the man in front of him to the moon and back. 

Zero then decided it was the right time to have actual sex. They had trusted each other enough not to have safe sex cause they knew they belonged to each other. 

Zero got up and kissed him as he got to his ears and whispered. "Turn over" 

They rolled around and Zero stayed on top of him, he did not wait to be granted permission to go inside Jude and once they had both taken their position, he moved slowly letting the passion intensify. He held Jude's thighs up so he could thrust even harder.

"Don't stop baby!", Jude said while Zero thrusted and thrusted and thrusted even harder. "Yes...Yes... Ahh!", There was a brief pain but he moaned with pleasure.

"I love when you are at my mercy, you look so hot", Zero tried to ease the pain. 

"And i love..when..you..are..on..top of me", Jude blurted breathlessly but still Zero heard him. 

Zero kept kissing him over and over as he was fucking him hard. And Jude could hardly say anything clearly but that's the magic of being with a Basketball player all build up and everything which makes it easier for him to use energy. Jude loved every bit of it.

After a while Jude moved higher and reached to the side of the bed and laid his hands on the headboard of the bed. Zero went in him again his hips wrapping his behind.

Zero gently placed his hands on Jude's chest from behind lifting his head. Jude bucked and writhed with lust and pleasure. 

When they had taken their comfortable positions again Zero fucked the daylight out of him as they moved up, down and up and down and up while they moan and breath simultaneously. 

"Gid...I'm gonn-", before he could finish, they were all wet and tired.

Zero fell on top of him and rested for a while before he stretched himself on the right side. 

"You taste amazing", what followed was a pregnant pause. "And i don't ever want to get out of this bed"

"Do you think i want to?", Jude joked.   
"I am being serious", Zero replied. 

"I know"

"I missed this and _us_ so much", Zero really did and so did Jude. 

"Not more than me, i literally cried myself to sleep every single day.", Jude wasn't exaggerating or anything like that, he simply spoke the plain truth. 

_Gideon_ remembered that he did cry for the first few days but soon Zero took over and bottled everything up leaving no space to feel anything. 

"I did too but i got tired of it at some point", It felt to Jude like Gideon confessed what Zero couldn't. 

Jude cupped his hands on Zero's cheeks and kissed him. 

"I love you", he whispered. 

"I love you too Stupid!" , Zero answered reciprocating the kiss. 

He then got on top of Jude and slid down his whole body finding his way to his cock sucking it hard in his mouth.

"Fuck! what are you doing?, Jude asked biting his lips. "Ughr! fuck!... we...just...had...sex", what followed was complex moans and groans. 

"Are you complaining?", Zero lifted his head and asked but having no plans to stop what he was doing. 

"Would...i ever?", Jude asked somehow irritated of how Zero could make him feel so over the moon. 

"I am making up for the three weeks that we were not together", Zero speaking in between sucking Jude. "And besides i can't control myself when we're together" 

"You are a slut", Jude said rolling his eyes and really not pleased with how Zero was torturing him. 

"I have no problem being your slut." He grabbed him. 

"You're insane!, and your bed will smell like..ughrr!", Zero bit his scotch out of revenge and not pleasure or maybe both. "like sperms", Jude got out his remaining words with eyes wide open, threatening to kill Zero. 

From where Jude got the complex cum on Zero's mouth and face which was unexplainable given that he had cumed not long ago. 

Their love making was always sensensualnal and they loved to keep it that way. They missed each other so much that if today was their last day on earth then they were gonna make most of it especially since Zero was 'sex over food' guy. 

"Are you satisfied now?", Jude asked as they laid on the bed with his head on Zero's chest and their legs entwined. 

"Are you not?", Zero asked him teasingly and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Do you want to have breakfast?" Jude asked ignoring his question. 

"No, I'm already full", he answered while rubbing Jude's left hand and brought it to his mouth and started kissing it. 

"Shall we move your things today?", Jude asked attentively and hoped to get a 'yes' as an answer. 

"We should post another picture", Zero replied and saw Jude's face be tangled in a frown for his display of ignorance. 

"I am asking you something!", Jude lifted his head but kept it still on Zero's chest with the aid of his right hand. 

Zero puffed, "Ok, i will pack my things and be there in the evening", he finally gave the answer that Jude desperately need to hear. 

"Need me to help?", Jude asked with the widest smile yet. 

"No, i can manage" 

"Thank you", Jude told him and stretched his body up to kiss his man. "If there's anything i have ever done right in my life was to love you", he said with tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

"I love you", Was all Zero said cause he did not want to get too emotional and start shedding tears when their eyes were already wet and reddish from all the love making they did.


	3. Never tired of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office somehow hot love making!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and for reading :)

"Hey, Where is your boyfriend?",.. Derek Zero's playmate asked Jude when he had entered his office after knocking for a while.

Jude was sited on his chair and looked nervous and sweaty.."Why?.. he groaned,.. Do you need anything from him?, He asked and took his left hand and placed it on one of his laps.

"Are you sick or something man?, Derek asked really concerned after he had observed his strange behavior. 

"No!, Jude answered with a bug eyed look.."I am just shaky and anxious about the game", he said but he knew Derek wasn't buying that. 

Derek eyed him suspiciously and said.. "I was actually looking for him to talk about the game" he said with a neutral look. 

Jude tapped his right leg and immediately look at Derek, who was dynamically in awe of what Jude was doing..."Sorry", Jude said.."You can tell me and I'll pass it on, when i see him", he tried really hard to smile. 

"I'll be on bench side for the next two weeks"

"What?" Derek was sure he had heard two different voices say that, and Jude looked under his desk with a hand capping his mouth.

"Who's voice is that?", Derek asked with all the sureness available. 

Jude moved his hand away from his mouth and asked.., "Which voice?" 

Derek raised an eyebrow and twitched his lips simultaneously.., "I know what you're trying to do, but I hundred percent heard an additional voice coming from in here", he said motioning the desk before him. 

"I'm the only one in here", Jude said with a not so convincing face. 

"Please tell him the breaking news as soon as possible, because the game starts in ninety minutes, and I wouldn't want him to have a heart attack in the middle of it" 

Jude was shaking profoundly and he couldn't even look him in the face continuously..."Yes I will look for him in a moment", he assured him. 

Derek got up to leave when he saw that Jude's legs were pressed together.. "What's wrong with your legs? need to pee?, he said laughing heavily.

"Huh?", Jude asked with a scrunching nose and raised eyebrow, looking at Derek this time. 

Derek with widened eyes replied... "Your legs?, Ok never mind", he was out and gone before Jude could react. 

"You idiot", Jude Jumped swiftly out of his chair with his trouser zip wide open. 

"What? ", Zero said laughing wildly still unable to get himself up from under the table. 

"What was that?", Jude asked him furiously as he struggled to pull the zip into its rightful direction. 

Zero put his hands up..."Help me up, this table is so tiny and short", he continued still laughing and smiling. 

Jude stopped what he was doing and took both of Zero's hands and lifted him up and they fell on the chair behind them..."You didn't notice it before?", Zero stared at him with confusion.."the table", he said and and tried to get Zero off him. 

"No", Zero replied and stole a kiss from him and Jude tried once again to get him off with no success.."Why are you angry anyways?, I just tried to give you the best hand job you could ever experience", he said laughing and stood up leaving Jude still sited or rather laying down on the chair. 

"You think this is funny?, Derek is probably thinking I'm hor"...

Zero did not let him finish what he wanted to say, he brought their lips together and kissed him hard and aggressively while placing one of his hands on Jude's waist and the other on his neck. They kissed for sometime without stopping to breathe in oxygen. Zero turned Jude and placed him on the table. 

"No, no, no, I meant it the last time, when I said we won't have sex here ever again!", Jude stopped Zero when he saw what he was getting at. 

"How many times have you been able to resist me?", Zero asked without looking at him but kissing his neck while taking off his own shirt. 

"That's not the point", Jude said escaping some angry moans. 

"I need to give you more hickeys", Zero told him when he had seen spacious plain skin on his neck. 

Zero did what he does best after hopelessly hardening underneath. He got rid of his clothes first with an exception of his boxers and proceeded to undress Jude while leaving traces of kisses anywhere possible. When he was about to take off Jude's trouser Jude said..."Wait",  
he stopped Zero and headed to the door and locked it.."Where were we?"  
"I believe you said we shouldn't have sex in this office", Zero teased and stood without doing anything because he was feeling the heat. 

"When?", Jude jokingly replied and pulled Zero into him and wrapped his whole being into his body, ..."I don't recall ever saying that", he sat himself on the table and spread his legs and pulled Zero so that he was standing between him, he then proceeded to wrap his legs on Zero's waist and kissed him with intact and intense passion. 

Zero stood between Jude's legs and honesty he was tired of standing but he consoled himself with Jude's incredible kisses. He found his position minutes later and laid Jude on the table and climbed on top of him. They tasted each other's naked bodies while moaning rapidly. Jude was fine being a bottom if it meant Zero would satisfy him fully but this time he wanted something different. 

He rolled Zero over so that he was on top of him. He took Zero's legs and lifted them up and positioned them on his shoulders and entered him slowly and cautiously..."Ouch!", Zero cried and he immediately had second thoughts on the 'cautious' part. 

"Sorry hun", Jude said apologetically and started thrusting supinely satisfying his undying urge to eat Zero up. 

As much as Jude was enjoying himself, he also was cautious of Zero, when he saw that he had relaxed he started to thrust more and more faster while moaning heavily. 

"Aaah! , aahh!, aaah!, they both said slowly and passionately in unison as their bodies moved rhythmically. 

"Oh baby!", Zero said with eyes closed and hands on the sides of the table for support. 

"Like that?", Jude asked while thrusting harder and harder. 

"Yeah,..Yes,..Yeah!, Zero struggled to answer. 

Jude was insanely loving the replies from his man. Their relationship was not all about sex, but if it were he wouldn't have it any other way because this was the one time where they could make love and do all dirty things they know, and they would not complain about it after because they would both fill loved and satisfied once they were done. 

"I love you", Jude said after staring at him while still thrusting, moving up and down. 

Zero sighed and grinned and moaned and finally looked at his boyfriend, he moved his hand touched one of Jude's nipples and pinched it, and that made Jude release an unexplainable sound that they were sure that somebody somewhere heard him. 

"Yees..ss", Zero moaned and Jude understood that he had reached the climax. 

Seconds after they both cumed.  
Jude laid on top of Zero for while. He reached for the tissue on the table and wiped off the dirt on their bodies with Zero still not moving or saying a word. 

"Get up", Jude got down and started to get dressed after he tried to pull Zero off the table but he did not succeed. 

"I should let you do me more, you were awesome", Zero kinda shouted the last word but kept still on the table sited and looking at Jude.

Jude gazed at him smiling.."Stop bluffing", he threw Zero's clothes which were on the floor at him. 

"C'mere", Zero said and forwarded  
his hands for Jude to take but he did not.. "Jude!", he yelled and Jude gave in..."If I told you that you were awesome, it's cause you really were", he capped his hands on Jude's cheeks..."I love you so much, you have no idea", he kissed him after. 

"Thank you for always making me fill normal and worthy ", Jude said and gave him a peck. 

Zero still sited on table grabbed him as he was turning around and gave him a french kiss that lasted for five minutes.. "Help me put my clothes on", Zero told him.

Blushing Jude asked.. "What?", Not that he didn't hear or know what Zero said. Zero handed him his clothes one by one. He helped him put the shirt on first and Zero did not do much to help as he was busy biting his neck..."How am I supposed to help you with the trouser?, do it yourself!", Jude said and got away from his hold. 

Zero stood and dressed in the last clothe, Jude just plain stared at him admiring everything that is Zero. He loved that man to the Mars and back..."Your eyes are watery and red",He told Zero who was now fixing his hair. 

"Only you can do that to me", Zero replied looking at him with such an amazing fondness. 

Jude smiled and stepped forward to help him in fixing his hair.."It's only going to be you and Terence".., he stopped to read Zero's expression and when he saw it was neutral he proceeded,.."So, please work together and win the game for all of us", he looked at Zero again. 

Zero sighed and said,.."I know, and I will try my best to be his friend, for the minutes on the field"

Jude kissed him one more time,.. "I'll go home and take a quick shower before the game" 

"Mmmh" Zero hummed and wrapped himself into a hug with his boyfriend. 

"You should go take a shower in locker room too", Jude said when they were breaking apart. 

"I love you", Zero told him seriously. 

Smiling Jude replied..."I love you too" and stood by his chair as he watched his boyfriend leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you feel like!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
